


Sleepy boys and soft kisses

by Phangirling_is_my_passion



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Simon is in love, baz is sleepy, i love my children, it's fluff, its cute if you like cute stuff, literally I can't handle angst, tagging is fun I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phangirling_is_my_passion/pseuds/Phangirling_is_my_passion
Summary: Baz is tired and Simon is the cutest





	Sleepy boys and soft kisses

The stars were out and the darkness crowded in on the tv that was quietly playing. It was Friday and Simon had planned to take Baz out to dinner. Nothing too fancy, just something romantic. However, within 10 minutes of walking into their flat, Baz had fallen asleep on the sofa. Simon couldn't blame him, he had been pulling all nighters for almost the entire week. And if Simon was being perfectly honest with himself, he was 100% fine with just letting Baz rest. He ordered take-out and gently nudged Baz awake. The vampire slowly blinked his eyes open and sat up. "What time is it?"   
"Eleven o'clock." Baz's eyes widened.  
"Shit. I'm sorry love."  
Simon pushed Baz's hair back gently. "It's alright."   
And so the hours melted together. Until the blackened sky turned into yellows and oranges and pinks, and the sun peeked in through the blinds at the two boys cuddled under blankets sleeping. Their hearts in a tangle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote in like five seconds. Constructive criticism is always welcome


End file.
